


Stained Red (klance fanfiction)

by myosotismemories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myosotismemories/pseuds/myosotismemories
Summary: Lance is taken by the secret government organization that does experiments on human supernatural hybrids. He is roomed with Keith, a demon hybrid, and is framed to be a rare angel hybrid himself.





	Stained Red (klance fanfiction)

I felt like I was looking into an endless abyss of darkness when our eyes met. His whole eye was full of a coal black that sparked a pool of anxiety to rise in my stomach. Pale skin exaggerated almost every aspect of his facade making everything about him more strange and ominous. The aggressive thrashing made his thick raven hair disheveled and matted with sweat which made me think about what he had been put through.

To put it nicely he looked like hell, in more ways than one. Hands chained above his head to a dull concrete wall whilst scary marks surrounded the ground around him. I honestly couldn't tell which was more unsettling, the room or him. Either way, my body shook with fear of what was to become my new life.

The man behind me walked blank-faced as if it was just every other day for him, which it most likely was. His big hands kept my own hands locked behind my back with a pair of cold steel handcuffs. I had noticed that before they were put on to myself that they had odd symbols carved on and around the bands. It seems to me that Everything here consists of one or two foreign shapes and weird lettering.

Walking past the boy chained to the wall I spotted another circle with, guess what, more markings. The man pulled me right up to the circle and began to undo the cuff that dug into my wrists. I gave a sigh of relief feeling the metal that once pinched and pulled taut on my skin being taken off. Unfortunately, my relief didn't last too long. With a harsh grip, my shoulder was pulled back with a rough tug that turned me right around and with a forceful blow, I was pushed straight down onto the hard concrete.

I found myself now surrounded by the symbols like the boy next to me. It made my whole body shake as I felt a sudden strong realization that I was not going to get out of this. In a panic, I stumbled over onto my hands and knees trying desperately to crawl away. Tried as in the second I showed an ounce of resistance I was stopped. My body tensed and I froze, an overwhelming sense of pain took a hold of my body as the symbols around me glowed a blood red. I was paralyzed as he continued to grab and claw at me.

My wrists were again restrained just like the boy's; up above my head and to the wall. I let out a sharp yelp as the cold of the concrete nipped at my back through the ripped and dirtied white shirt I wore. I wanted to scream and cry but I knew my expression laid blank and lifeless from the paralysis I was put under. It was hard to keep sane as my emotions ran ramped inside my head. The man had no mercy for me as he pushed the shackles into my skin and even when he had finished, he kicked my legs to the sides as they were in his way.finally, the man made his way out of the cell where I stayed and would stay for quite a while.

When the door closed and he was gone, I could feel my body un-tense and relax against the wall as my shaky breaths came out into short exasperated pants. The pain that plagued my body before, dulled and sent my body into an uncontrollable limp. I was drained and tired with barely any strength left in me. leaning my whole weight restlessly into the cool surface of the wall I twisted my head to my right. Looking over at my new found roommate with tired blue eyes.

Even though the room was quite dark except for the small beams of light from the barred window, I could still clearly see him. He sat straight up and alert, body and face directed forward and not at all towards me. It confused me at how uninterested in me he seemed. However, My attention was solely drawn to the big black glossy eyes he was sporting and nothing else. Was he human? That thought was all that was running through my head.

flick

The black that filled his eye dispersed to reveal a dark violet hue that made my heart stop. I quickly snapped my head back towards my feet, not daring to look back up as I was in complete and utter embarrassment. I couldn't tell where he was looking with the black fog over his eyes, but now that it was gone I could see that he wasn't as uninterested as I thought. I was just staring at him with no shame at all and he'd been staring right the hell back.

His glare shot daggers into my skin and an overwhelming uneasiness took over me. I needed to say something, anything to pull me out of this horribly awkward spot I got myself in.

"so...," I squirmed under his gaze making the chains sound in jingles and chimes, "is it hot in here or is it just me?"

My voice wavered in the air as I let out a humorless laugh. I didn't really get an answer, all I got was more painful silence. fumbling around with the shackles on my wrists I waited for some sort of reply but the boy did not speak. What was he doing? I had to know. Looking back towards him in a small attempt of bravery I could see he held a questioning gaze but not towards me, towards the ground that I sat upon.

Then, he spoke. But not in any way that would give me any kind of answer.

"what are you?"

"Ex-excuse me?" I squeaked a bit puzzled.

His eyes lifted up to mine as he repeated with the same blunt tone, "What are you?"

Taking a few glances around the room I could see that the answer he was looking for was somewhere along the lines of monster. unfortunately, I was no monster, no I was one hundred percent human a thousand percent human even.

"I'm human." My voice began to steady as I focused on him and there was little wavering as I looked right into his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"is that so?" dragging out the sentence with a smirk I could tell he found this amusing.

"well you see here, uh.." he spaced out searching for a name.

I gladly gave him one, "Lance, the names Lance." This time my voice was normal and even coming off as a bit flirtatious.

"Right, Lance," I smiled at the use of my name. I haven't heard anyone address me in a while and I felt like I was finally getting somewhere.

A little sidetracked with the sudden change in expression, he continued looking back down at the circle I was trapped in, "your devil trap, it's quite complex, in fact, it's too complex to even be considered a devil's trap."

I furrowed my brows looking down at it myself, "Devils trap?"

"Yes."

I took another look at him, going over his features slowly, taking in his presence like I was getting information from a book. I knew from the start that he was not in any way human but I refused to accept it. His deep black pits for eyes should have said enough but I'm way to stubborn to let that spell it out for me.

"You act like you've never seen or heard of a demon before." he snickered meeting my eyes once more.

I shook my head eyebrows still furrowed, "I haven't. well not really."

"You, haven't? well, then this will be quite the wake-up call." His voice didn't really stray away from amusement. It irritated me that he could act like this in such a serious situation.

"So demons exist." I paused to look up at my wrists which were held captive in thick metal chains, "and this place is where demons are to be kept?"

A growl rumbled in the pit of the boy's throat, "Are you stupid?"

I flinched at the way he viciously snapped without warning.

"This place is far from a cage where demons are kept ." His words were venomous as they came out in a frightening rage.

Turning back I was terrified to see two deep black eyes full of anger and irritation staring back at me. He was hunched over in my direction in an aggressive stance.

"This place is one of many facilities that use live hybrids of supernatural identities for experimental purposes. When you are put in here you are put in here for a reason."

Gulping I replied in a small voice, "But, I'm not a supernatural identity."

He gritted his teeth before speaking again, "Then why are you here Lance?"

My eyes stung as tears threatened to fall all the while my throat begun to swell and ache. When hot wet trails trickled down my cheeks I wanted to much to wipe them away with my hands. unfortunately, my hands were stuck above my head and I couldn't shield my face. So instead, I turned away from him and buried my head in my knees that were pulled up into my chest.

"I really have no idea, I'm human I swear." mumbling through my words; I knew he had heard them.

"I'm sorry," his voice was quiet and softer than before as he rested his head on his own knees. "But you can't be any less human than me."

I let his words brush over me as a sobbed into the dirtied blue jeans I wore. Being stuck in here was bad, I hated it, but there was nothing I could do about it. My only chance was to confront someone who works in the building and convince them that I'm human and to let me go. If I can do that I can go home and everything will be alright. Yeah, everything will be okay.

The silence that hung over us soon dissipated and I lifted my head up to the door. Footsteps slowly grew louder outside as someone approached. I felt anxious thinking about what to say and what to do when they arrive.I 'm almost certain that when they hear that they messed up and that I'm actually human they'll set me free. But if the off chance may occur and they keep me here against my will....

"Lance."

I shot my head over towards my demon roommate as he spoke my name.

"whatever your about to do, don't," he warned.

I rolled my eyes that were now an obvious puffy red and turned back to the door.

"What I'm about to do is get outta here," I retorted in a grouchy sniffling tone making me sound a bit like a spoiled child.  
Ignoring my sudden irritation he continued, "Listen to me and just stay quiet, okay?"

I kept my eyes on the door as I spoke, "Why are you trying to stop me? is it cause you're jealous that I'm getting out of here and you're not?"

I didn't honestly believe my own words but I didn't understand why he of all people would try and stop me from escaping.

The shackles ringed and echoed off the walls as he moved around, "What, Lance, no that's not what's going on here."

I went to speak once more but the door cut me off in a long irritating squeak. I watched as two figures entered the cell in lab coats and white medical face masks; both holding onto large silver briefcases. One of the two was an older guy with dark amethyst eyes that reminded me of the eyes I had seen the boy next to me have. His hair was dyed red and gelled back to look more professional as he seemed to walk in a dangerous manner. The other one was a girl with short buttermilk hair that was put up in a small bun to keep away from her face. She had light golden eyes that seemed more warm and welcoming than those of her partner. She gave off a motherly aura that sparked a bit of hope up in me.

They chatted as they walked casually along the floor, both sauntering in my direction. the conversation they were having grew loud enough for me to understand it. Eavesdropping, I listened quietly to what they said.

"-found him accompanied by a fallen angel in the outskirts of an abandoned town just by our district's borders." The woman explained, nervously fiddling with a piece of fallen hair.

The man eyed her hand and replied in a blunt gruff tone, "any struggle."

Her eyes shifted to me then back to the man, "none from the boy, the angel, however, defended in the usual arms."

He spoke with a flat growl, "Such as.."

"screams, tears and a lot of begging."

He snickered at that, "angels, always choosing to beg rather than fight. pathetic creatures"

They stopped in front of me and I locked eyes with the man. His gaze was sharp and bloodthirsty with no sign of pity or guilt.

"So you're our first angel hybrid hmm? Not much to look at I must say." His words might have been a bit muffled by the mask but I could understand it all. Eyes scanning my body in thought; I kept my eyes on him is a heated glare.

Before I could reply he turned to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Pulling down his mask he spoke to her in a blunt tone, "Go ahead and do a quick assessment I'd like to see how much an angel mix body can take for myself."

She nodded in a serious matter before crouching down to my level and setting the briefcase down in front of her. She clicked the sides open and the top sprung up so that I was oblivious to what it held. She pondered at its contents for a small while before a hand reached down in front of her. The man had chosen for her what to use; a long blade formed in the looks of a machete was his choice. I saw her eyes grow wide at the looks of it.

"Sir you can't be serious, I'm not using that on him." She said a bit nervously.

My body shook as I finally caught on to what they were about to do. I snapped my head towards the demon a few feet away from me who was ignoring the ordeal I was in. Taking the opportunity to look him over once more, I noticed that he didn't look like he had ever been even touched by a blade before. His pale skin was clear and without a single scar But, with that being said, he definitely had the body language of a person that had been at the end of a blade a couple of times.

The man made a move towards me and I twisted back in response. Knowing I most likely looked like a deer in headlights with eyes so wide; I just couldn't help it. His blade was at my neck and I could feel it digging into my skin.

I flinched as he spoke; eyes solely on my own. "If you won't follow the assessment with this, then I'll have to do an assessment myself."

I gulped in response feeling my blood drip down my throat. The pain that I felt grew in a burning sensation across my neck and I closed my eyes tightly hoping it would stop.

Begging for it to stop.

And it did. The machete was gone from my skin and I heard the girl talk back to him with a low growl.

"I'll do it."

I opened my eyes to see her hand grasping at the machete trying to pull it away it from my neck. He grinned and gave it up to her; stepping back into place.

"I want the incisions to be deep and I want them to drive as much pain as possible," he took a pause to look back at me in a sickening smirk, "I want to let this hybrid scum know what he's in for."

This time I averted his gaze and let myself focus on the weapon being held by the one person I once felt hope from. I knew this was my only chance to say something before I get cut off by my own screams.

"Please, I'm not an angel-hybrid or whatever you think I am, I don't know what is happen-"

A foot dug into my stomach with so much force I felt all the air in my lungs vanish and I was left gasping violently in shock.

I curled up in retaliation to the blow; My head to my knees, I looked up through my fallen hair and shot him a look of utter hatred and anger. This man made my blood boil, he was without a doubt the most disgusting human being out there. Worse than the demon next to me and worse than the men who had torn my mother away from me.

This man even while he looked at me in the eye, didn't give me any pity nor any remorse. He was the only monster here and Now I know why the demon had told me to keep my mouth shut. He was warning me about this guy and I'd ignored that warning. He'd had probably gotten the same kick in the stomach too, seeing how irritating mouthy he was to me.

I was broken from my thoughts by the man's stern warning, "Do not speak unless spoken to, the staff here doesn't want to hear what you have to say. You are a prisoner, you will be treated as such. Understand."

Taking in his words I couldn't help but think about why I was this prisoner. I wasn't an "angel-hybrid" nor was my mother, None the less I didn't argue, I couldn't argue. I'd have plenty of time to do that through the rest of the days I was to be staying here. So through my hatred and pain, I wheezed out a forced agreement, "understood."

Immediately after my answer a hand gently pushed me back so that I was against the wall with knees folded on the floor. I didn't once leave the mans gaze as I wanted him to know how much I loathed him. Meanwhile, The woman readied the blade towards my chest and I could feel her hand that was rested on my shoulder tightens. I let her do what she needed as I was too tired to try and fight back and too scared to know what would happen if I made another move. She took a deep breath and the machete slammed into my chest which immense pain. I clenched my teeth holding back my discomfort as it dragged slowly down my chest and to my stomach. Tears clouded my vision but I didn't move my eyes from the man's violet ones; as I was determined to make my message clear to him. The girl's hand stayed tight on my shoulder as she continued the attack onto my arms shoulders, stomach and anywhere she could. With every strike, my body seethed in agony and I Could feel my sweat soak my hair and clothing as my muscles fought through the pain. After another 5 minutes of the assault I couldn't hold it in any longer, my jaw was sour and I started to moan and groan until screams ripped through my throat. my body went numb and The screaming made my throat raw and my ears throb. Somehow, after what seemed like an eternity later, I began to grow quiet. Staring lifelessly at the ceiling My vision went from blurry to surrounded my a balcony hue. I eventually blacked out to what I think was midway through the "Assessment" and I really and truly thought I was dead.


End file.
